jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat
FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat is an 2001 indie action-arcade space shooter shareware computer game was designed and developed by Perseity Entertainment, Inc. As a follow-up by creator of made 1997 Astro3D by Jarrod Davis Software Co. It is first game installment series of FreeStrike by the introducing 2D space field with background themed style of Galaga. Along the sides with waves designer heavily inspired from space shooter Dodonpachi, Batrider, Tyrian and others The demo version was only one zones also includes increases difficulty skill levels with endless loops along the players can be played in Shareware version to new wave sector at Registered full version 7 zones was shorter bet beaten. The updated version of FreeStrike was follow-up by designed with JDS Games, Jarrod Davis Software (jarroddavis) and Its freeware released in 2011 by Simulastion Games FreeStrike sequel also provided by Perseity Entertainment would to going new installment of FreeStrike series titles: Quest: Fight for Freedom and PlanetStrike: Final Conflict are going to released in Q2 2002, FreeStrike game sequel spent 19 years in development hell from troubled history with Jarrod Davis Software Co. due to the game development progress and lack of ambitiously design from plugin programming in quarter weekend period. It turned out by Perseity Entertainment, JDS Games, Simulastion Games, Pyrogine Development suffered independent funding and financial banking issues was unfinished game sequels. Both of the game sequel was never revived, Until it finally placed up with Nitrotech Studios, Inc. James-Taylor Productions was approved with FreeStrike sequel development struck, The project model of game switched into the indie-novel as an going further to active with FreeStrike series, JDS Games interested with James Emirzian Waldementer part-time with art contribution from previous made Mountain King Studios works up to DemonStar series has production contribution. Plot The story behind the game has the player taking the role of space cadet John Blake flying the LRTD-50X, an experimental long-range tactical defence vessel equipped with advanced weaponry, shield technology and an enhanced quantum pulse engine. You patrol an seven zones of space where a resistance group are operating, your orders are to neutralize the them whenever they are encountered. You are Cadet John Blake and reports are showing some activity in the newly established “free zones” bordering the outer regions of the Earth Alliance Defense Grid. These areas were established to promote free commerce and attract new members to the Alliance. A new resistance group has formed and they are stirring up trouble. Known as the New Space Resistance (NSR), they are considered extremely hostile and you are authorized to neutralize this treat by any means necessary. You’ve been assigned to patrol zones one through seven. Your mission is called Operation “freestike” and you will pilot the LRTD-50X. This is an experimental long-range tactical defense ship. It is equipped with new advanced weaponry and shield technology as well as an enhanced quantum pulse engine. This is a top-priority mission and confidence is high. Gameplay The game is keyboard controlled and the player can move their ship freely around the full area of the screen. Enemy ships come in waves, mainly from the top of the screen, swooping downwards to attack while others hide behind their comrades taking up stationery firing positions. The game has music, optional voiced comments, and a function that lets the player take in-game screenshots. The game used to allow players to post high scores on the internet but, in 2017, this is no longer possible. The shareware game has one zone with three levels while the registered game has seven three-level zones and seven sound tracks, one per level, plus the option to play the players own MP3 files. Development Designed and developed by Jarrod Davis. Development by Perseity Entertainment, Inc. The alpha version built is own used from the Game engine is GameVision Engine. The post announced on Perseity Entertainment that were the game style of Space shooter theme project of the name titled "FreeStrike" on which is project title "Project: FreeStrike" and "Project: FS" that had previous been made the game designer of Astro3D for DOS. Who was to defunct by the indie game developer of Jarrod Davis Software Co. It retains was game designer of style like Galaga basic gameplay shooter of the FreeStrike with the advanced moving-objects a significant of Galaga game style in the visual aspect built in theme outer space background artist; Outer space theme, Galactic starfield. Explosion effects with debris special effects physic, Firing laser muzzle, Asteroid 3D modeler into 2D sprites includes in designer and shake screen, flash screen. Also unique to FreeStrike was the ability having the main weapons; Picking up to objects power-ups system also acquired the limited laser weapons ammo and nukes between in this zones and levels. Gameplay among on the mixtures in enemies ships and asteroid featured in zone designed. Around the cycle of development in alpha build of FreeStrike in experiments to 2D space shooter. Developed To FreeStrike Four months in development of FreeStrike. The beta version was opened in public several initially months middle at 2001. The beta version for FreeStrike whom in players place in sets outer space. By the severe enemies waves and asteroid belts in which both similar from style of Dodonpachi, Batrider, Tyrian. News topics and online highscores, local highscores. Prior on the beta version is current in FreeStrike. Perseity will finished phase game was soon release dated at October 2001. First Version Beta version was closed in couples 2001. FreeStrike is officially release in October 2001. There are also was recent version into the newest upgrading version a released to quicken days and weekend. Also Perseity Entertainment running on product that initially released in this works as seen it previous to Astro3D were already being outdated and offered off the market at Xtreme Games, LLC. It was eventually that have new version of FreeStrike gained to version 1.2 and version 1.2.5 to secures sources from minor bugs and fixed in this version of game product. Difference Of Version Since Perseity Entertainment is closed off from out of stock product brand company. FreeStrike also moved in the JDS Games, The game product decided to continued with JDS Games and publisher linked with SoftBeat, Big Daddy Games from support folded the sometimes around that 2003 between 2007. When the products took off from brand companies with the latest release version is Freestrike v1.x into Version 1.4 and Version 1.5 probably are release new version 1.60 issues. Released in Freeware Jarrod Davis decided release in 2012 Freeware of FreeStrike. From previous at publisher brand products difference remaining company as Perseity Entertainment, JDS Games, Jarrod Davis Software, SoftBeat and others company. The version also was 1.91 with no online highscores, no news topics and Demo version went off from outdated shareware game. For the re-release is the final products on Simulastion Games were played in the local game mode for 7 Zones playable in Freeware version. Simulastion Games was finally ended in 2014. FreeStrike product has went off the Freeware game and disappearance. The legacy of FreeStrike was continued with spiritual successor following by AstroCrisis from tricked by developed on Jamarda Digital with assistance development production company Jarmar Games, 2Drealms, Onset Games, Polygine Software and dRez Games Publisher The publisher is brand product of FreeStrike. Which may have been requirement for period services is varying as single game producing. in Which the product remaining of branded from initially have out of stock, It moved to the another publisher period around the companies brand product. Lists of the Publisher producing: Music The music is used Astro3D Soundtrack on FreeStrike was musician soundtrack by Chris Egerter. The soundtrack was same using from the Xarlor and Astro3D II from the classic hits retro DOS soundtracks of development Astro3D Reception James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming came reviewed was met the FreeStrike with an overall scores of mixture critics 8.6 / 10 from the maker as Astro3D series. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. also game reviewed with Perseity Entertainment mixed critics users was gave scored to 8.7 / 10 prasited it for style of Galaga classic game, And note it whore: "Very enjoyable for full fun time in space." With addition got numbered #52 of "Top 150 PC Windows Indie Game You Should Remember Know" from among on the game reviewed by users. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. met the game reviewed on FreeStrike got 4.6 stars out of 5 stars and game score points is gave 9.1 / 10 with scored of Mascot anime characters by surrounding from user they got along the highly comments and reviewed to FreeStrike. * See the game reviewed pages onto more reviewed users Cancelled sequel Perseity Entertainment started out of FreeStrike sequels to Quest: Fight For Freedom and PlanetStrike: Final Conflict made the announced to 2 and 3 episodes of Freestrike Installment based upon from the first game series installment. The sequels also used to GameVision Engine v2.0 with plugin programmer as well properly on period in development. However, The game sequels was cancelled dues to the control panel and faith in FreeStrike Sequels is nearly possible are never going officially neither made in the game development sequels. Despise with production company of JDS Games was gave another new titled FreeStrike 2: Evolution for the operated in game development. But the both of the game sequels was never made and scrapped in FreeStrike Sequels due to the technically program with control panel offered goes off in studios. Successor FreeStrike is the spiritual successor to AstroCrisis. head developed by Jamarda Digital with assistance development production company of Jarmar Games, 2Drealms, Onset Games, Polygine Software and dRez Games in currently development. While the FreeStrike is used engine of plugins programmer, Its also included to 3D space field, special effect animator, 2D / 3D Background layers with many these of online high-scores, local high-scores in game; Two secondary weapons, New graphics, New enemies ships, New bosses ships at the end of zones reaches in limited levels; 5 difficulty skill levels. Improved to new sound effects, In addition has solo member is current in game development that time soon from 10 years nearly from the behind of FreeStrike Sequels. Development Crew * See the game credits crew of development crew to Perseity Entertainment External links * Freestrike at the Perseity Entertainment product * Freestrike alternative site * Freestrike at the JDS Games Publisher * Quest: Fight For Freedom at the Previewed site on Perseity (Cancelled from 2001 sequel) * Freestrike at the Legends World Site Category:Indie windows games Category:PC Windows games Category:2001 games Category:Space shooter games